The present disclosure relates to data communications, and, more specifically, to data communications on at least one connection between a server device and one or more client devices in a computing system or network.
Connections for communicating data between devices in a computing system or network may carry large volumes of data traffic in order for the devices, and thus the system or network, to operate efficiently. The performance of a computing system or network is, therefore, dependent on its connections for the communication of data.